


no hesitation

by carnivallouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 22:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3871882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carnivallouis/pseuds/carnivallouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>louis is starting to feel a little left out when caroline agree's to be him and harry's surrogate.<br/>; w/ lots of fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	no hesitation

"Caroline?" Louis repeated, "Like.. your ex-girlfriend Caroline?"

Harry nodded happily, finding his suggestion to be actually quite smart. She was nice enough, they both knew her quite well and she was mature enough to do something like this for them. By this they meant, the step that was the biggest thing ever in both of their lives. _Children._

They'd both been thinking about it for a while, but even though they were always so open with each other; neither of them seemed to know how to ask about it. But Harry finally managed to briefly mention it by using the whole, **_'where do you see us in a few years?'_**

**They both sat opposite each other, white wine inside each other's glasses and the lights dimmed. They'd both gotten home from the studio, their original idea was to have some kind of romantic dinner but after Niall's pleading to go to KFC on the way home, they'd agreed to take him if he went upstairs and left them to have a drink alone. Sweet scents of vanilla and cigarette smoke, an odd mix that went together surprisingly well, only seemed to add to the intimacy inside the simple kitchen area.**

**Harry was the best for the romantic antics, and Louis loved it. Louis loved _him._**

**'Uhm i don't know..' Louis shrugged, 'Together?'**

**Harry winked, 'Of course, that's undoubted' And he smiled against the wine glass in reply.**

**'But yanoe what i mean-'**

**'No? What do you mean?' Louis asked, he had a brief idea but for some reason he wanted Harry to say it.**

**'Like, do you think we'll have kids?'**

**Louis fingertips swirled around the top of the glass, 'Maybe? Why, have you been thinking about it?'**

**'Well..yes. A lot lately'**

**They sat in a silence, but it wasn't awkward more.. amorous.**

**'Oh, so you want children?' Louis finally asked, the green still locked onto the blue.**

**'Yes.. well, i want children with you to be more specific-'**

**Louis thanked for the darkness of the room, if it had been lighter his slightly reddening cheeks would've been obvious.**

**'We- we can't have children Harry'**

**'What? Why not?'**

**'Uhm, we're both guys? There's that-'**

**A small chuckled escaped his slightly parted lips, 'Well, not biologically no but it takes much more than that to be a parent Lou'**

**He nodded, he wasn't wrong exactly but there was still the issue of the boys and the band.**

**'What about the lads?'**

**'What about them? Niall likes kids, Zayn's not gonna be having em' anytime soon and Liam asked about it yesterday? He was encouraging us'**

**'I just think.. you're 21 and i don't want you to be rushing into anything-'**

**'I'm not. I love you. And want to be with you, forever'**

**'And ever?' Louis smirked,**

**'And ever' He repeated.**

 

"Why? Do you not like Caroline?"  His face fell a little, he knew it was a long shot with Louis; anyone that'd been with Harry was an enemy to Lou. But he'd never really understood that, he should know by now that he was the only one for him. And he'd only dated them for Louis. It was all very odd to Harry but to avoid a fight he didn't mention it.

"Its not that, but she's your ex? You've had sex with her, that's awkward. And now you're gonna have a baby with her, that's even more awkward"

Harry tensed a little, that was a very unfair way to put it. And a way that Louis knew he hated.

"You can do it instead it you'd like-"

"No."

"Then what's the problem?"

He wouldn't understand what was wrong even if he did explain, so there was no point getting into an argument over it. 

Louis sighed, "Ah nothing, i'm just being silly. You go and talk to her"

He pushed a reassuring smile but Harry knew better than that. But they'd have plenty of time to talk about it later, and in much more detail.

"I'll be back soon okay? Love you" He pecked his lips, before Louis pushed him away.

"Love you too, now go"

 

"Me and Louis want you to have our baby-" Caroline sat on her sofa, looking gobsmaked at Harry next to her.

"Yes, i heard you. But- why.. like why me?" She played with her hair, she took it as a complement; out of all of Harry's ex's and other women they could've chosen they'd chosen her and that was one hell of a complement.

"You're nice" Harry shrugged, "I like you."

A soft smile spread across her face, "Aw.. but what about Louis?"

"He- he agrees?" Harry lied, well didn't _lie._ Lou didn't exactly say no, he just obviously felt very uncomfortable about it. But now wasn't the time to read between the lines. Now was the time to make a very adult decision and behave like an adult, which Harry needed to prove to Louis he was. Even at 21, he was ready but Louis would need much more proof before he finally agreed.

"You'll need time, i understand. It's up to you. We don't mind if not, it's just i-"

"Yes." She stated bluntly, cutting off him mid-sentence.

"What?" He asked,

"Yes, i'll do it."

"Oh my god-" He pulled her into one of the most warm and excited hugs ever leaving her gasping for air after he'd finally let her go.

And she hated to admit it, but hugging Harry again felt nice. The hard chest, the mint smelling hair, the strong cologne and even the faint smell of Louis' cigarettes on his chest felt lovely. His strong arms wrapped around her waist, this was something she'd always envy Louis for. And even though hugging seemed nothing, she knew, from what other ex's told her, that Louis was very jealous. And Harry loved him, _a lot more than he could ever love anyone else._

"I need to tell Louis-" He gleamed, like a small child in a tall shop.

"So, when do we go to the doctors?" She asked, her voice slightly raspy.

"Uhm well whenever-"

"Tomorrow?" 

"Wait, tomorrow? Isn't that a little early?" He asked, if it was up to him they'd be going now but her opinion had to be considered and Louis' obviously.

"Well, you want a baby right? And i want to know everything and us to get it all figured out? Wait, who's like.. impregnating me?"

"Me.." He scratched his head, it was clearly awkward even if it was something Harry was eager to do.

"Oh, alright? So we like.. have sex?" It was a stupid question, and she knew the answer. But she wanted it to be yes, she hated to admit it. He didn't love her, he never did properly anyway. She was just someone to help cover up the fact he was gay.. and he was great in bed even if he was faking an orgasm or thinking about his boyfriend. He did it right, he was caring and attentive. Someone who asked what felt right, asked what position you wanted, what you wanted him to do and he always made it perfect. Candles, wine etc.. but she could only imagine that it was the same with him and Louis. Although now he'd actually be thinking of the person underneath him.

"No" He laughed, "Its all done medically.. they'll explain tomorrow" 

"Ok" She nodded and he pulled her in and gently caressed her cheek.

"Thank you, not a lot of people would do this-"

"No problem" She felt the whole world shatter when he pulled away and turned around, even though they weren't even together she still felt something.

Even though it was all a lie, he had some kind of undeniable, desirable charm that was like a drug. It got you addicted.

 

**_ \--- 29 weeks later --- _ **

 

"She looks really pregnant" Niall stated, and the other 3 member's just looked at him blankly.

"Yes Niall, she is pregnant you idiot" Louis muttered, peaking his head around the door. Harry had organised a party, family and friends had turned up and they were all having a great time. So great that Caroline wouldn't leave Harry's side, she was always there. Literally, always there. Harry had moved her in now too, so there was no way to escape. He cared for her every need, waited on her hand and foot and it was understandable; she was pregnant right? But he had history with her, history Louis would rather forget.

And the boys knew Louis was upset, it'd been getting worse as the weeks went on. The constantly smiling, always laughing and slightly annoying idiot they'd known weeks ago was now withdrawn, always frowning and they hadn't heard a stupid joke in weeks and it hurt. Like a piece of the band, a very important piece, was missing.

So seeing as Louis was lingering around outside in the garden, alone and smoking what Zayn assumed as his 5th of 6th cigarette, he'd dragged him into the dining room where no-one was and somehow the other 2 had found them and joined in with the bitching and staring out of the door at Harry and Caroline.

"I thought this was what you wanted?" Liam asked,

"It was.. but not with her" Zayn rubbed his back reassuringly.

"We know mate, it was a little weird of Harry but that's what he's like.. he only wanted to make ya happy"

"Well i'm not happy, look he's got her arm around his waist!" That moment his eyes began watering, and he broke into a fit of sobbing into Zayn's chest.

They all knew Harry loved Louis, hey the whole world knew that. Harry told everyone, in every interview and everything asked, even things that were nothing to do with Louis, he brought him up. But Harry also loved babies, and well.. Caroline was giving him that. More than Louis could give him.

"Calm down dude it's okay" Liam stroked his hair but his sobbing hadn't calmed down, well not until Harry came in.

"Lou? Lou what's wrong?" He tried to offer his arm but he shoved it away, 

"Why don't you go back to Caroline!" He yelled, if the music wasn't so loud their parents would be in here by now.

"What?" 

"Yanoe, the love of your life or whatever!" 

"How much has he drank?" He turned to Zayn but he just looked blankly back,

"Nothing asshole! I know you want a baby, i know i can't give you a baby but you don't have to flirt with her! Do you know how that makes me feel?!"

"I don't flirt Louis! I have to like her, she carrying our baby-"

"Your baby" He corrected and kind of regretted it from the look off Harry's face. One of the most pissed looks he'd ever seen on Harry's face.

"Don't you dare-" He warned,

"But it is your baby, you and Carolines"

"Stop it, no it isn't its ours." He argued,

"What if she wants to keep it?"

"She won't"

"What if?"

"There isn't a what if, you trust me right?"

Louis stayed blank, Zayn's arms wrapped tighter around him as he exhaled loudly.

"I don't understand why you're being like this? I'd never cheat if you thought that? I chose her because we know her-"

"She loved you?! Probably still does!"

_"Well i love you! I don't care who else fucking wants me, i choose you. I've always chosen you!"_

"You'd be happy with her. Love her"

"Don't you fucking dare tell me who i can love. That isn't your bloody decision, that is my thing. Mine. Not yours"

Louis rolled his eyes. Honestly he hated this, he adored Harry but he didn't like Caroline and he couldn't be put second.

"I'm sorry, there's only a few weeks left.."

"I don't care" 

"Well shit Lou, if you're gonna be like that then talk to me when you've grown up" He slammed the door open, getting a few curious glances one being his mum.

"You can sleep downstairs tonight" Louis yelled after him.

 

"So what's wrong with him?"

"He's making me feel bad for caring about a pregnant woman" His head was in his hands, and her hand was gently stroking his back.

"Sorry-"

"It isn't you. He's just being a child, as always" He sighed,

"Why- why are you with him Harry? He's just always so.."

"Mardy, immature, attention seeking?"

"Aha well, yes.."

"Because i love him?" He turned his head and looked at her, her eyes gleaming in the light.

She was practically glowing, even though she was pregnant. He knew he'd made the right choice, no matter what Louis was saying now.. in a few weeks they'd have a beautiful baby and everything would be perfect.

"Well you can't help who you love, i guess.." Her face fell a little making him curious.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing.."

"Ah come on, tell me?" He rested his hand on her leg, seeing it as nothing but she didn't, she certainly saw it as something.

"It's just i hate to see you get hurt" 

"He'll get over it."

"Yeah, until you do something else that he doesn't agree with and he falls out with you.. and then there's a child that has to witness that"

"No, me and Lou would never do that" He reassured her, but she was only doing it for them. And for  _their_ baby. Well after all it was right? Her's and Harry's, only Louis' because Harry says so.

"I never said you would.."

"Louis isn't like that, don't worry"

"You say that.. but oh-"

"What?!" He asked, looking panicked. Bless him, she thought.

"Kicking-" She squealed, grabbing his hand and resting it on her stomach.

His eyes lit up, "Bouncing around, just like his Daddy-"

He chuckled at her comment, until his eyes locked onto hers and a moment of swirling emotions and realisation that the last time him and Louis had been intimate, even kissed was.. weeks ago? The desperation to be touched by someone was almost uncontrollable, so that's why that moment he pushed himself against her.

His lips connecting with hers, and although he hated it, he couldn't pull away. He wasn't sure if he wanted to either, no of course he did! He loved Louis.

She wrapped her arm around his neck and put her hands in his hair, he held her waist, a hand still on her stomach mainly because it made this a little more bearable. He was doing it for the baby.. yeah, for the baby.

But he was lonely, and she knew that. 

 

Louis lent up in bed, the room in total darkness apart from the dim streetlights shining through the curtains. He heard the banging from the front door, and he tried to ignore it but as soon as the keys rattled and the door gently closed, he knew he had to face Harry and .. the baby.

He looked over at his phone on the side, a message off Zayn flashed on the screen;

**Zayn: He texted me, they can come home.. well not Caroline yet. So he'll be home soon, please talk to him at least? For the baby? He did this for you xx**

Louis sighed, pushing his messy hair through his shaking hands. He stepped out of bed, the millions of calls and texts of Harry desperately asking where he was also flashed on the screen, begging him to get here. But he ignored them, and clearly from the state of the bedroom sat watching cringy romance movies, crying into ice-cream and a bottle of wine. Zayn came round earlier, denying to buy him weed when he was in this depressive state.

He creeped downstairs, all lights were turned on with the bags dropped in front of the door. A baby carrier there too,  but with no baby.

He went into the living room, again empty and this time a kitchen. Harry with a baby in one arm and a bottle in the other, leaning his back on the counter.

The baby wrapped in a white, cotton blanket sucking on the bottle, a small smile on his face. Not as big as he'd expected it to be, and he knew why.

"Harry.."

He looked up and sighed, "Where were you?"

"Here..with Zayn"

"Oh, oh that's brilliant. Thanks" He growled,

"I'm sorry.. i couldn't be there" He admitted.

"Why bloody not? This is your baby too.. and don't you dare say it isn't Louis! We were in this together"

"What about Caroline?" He asked, twirling his wedding ring around his finger.

"We spoke about it before i left, she's accepted it's our baby.. mine and yours"

"Really?" Harry's smile reached his eyes as soon as Louis' face lit up. The smile that he'd been missing for what seemed like forever.

"Yes, now come and hold her"

Louis almost ran over, pulling the baby out of his hands and taking her in his own. 

"She's so adorable.."

"And ours" He wrapped his arms around his waist, leaning down and kissing his head.

"Seeing as you've had a lot of time, have you and Zayn thought of a name?"

"Yes.."

"Ooh, tell me?"

"Darcy" 

Harry smirked at his previous suggestion,

"I like it"

"I knew you would"

 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you like it i do imagines aw.. follow me!!


End file.
